zombiemasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Rotinaj has five different weapon styles to use against the undead like: Hands Carry By picking up objects using "E", you can construct barricades, throw objects and carry map-objective items. Fists Your own bare hands, which of course you start with, can be used as a weapon. Due to their extremely low damage, they are usually only used to break open crates containing better weapons. Don't expect to get a decent number of kills with these. Melee Crowbar The crowbar is a light-weight metal tool usually used for opening crates. It stills serves this purpose in zombie master but it also acts as a potent melee weapon. Swinging quickly, it delivers a moderate amount of damage. It is best used against shamblers and should never be used on drifters. It i s also very useful for breaking crates due to their high swing rate and one hit break. Also when attacking shamblers make sure to jump back to avoid damage. All in a ll the crowbar is a very effective all around melee weapon due to its damage and speed. Sledgehammer Since the zombie apocalypse, sledgehammers are becoming increasing popular. The two most common techniques consist of a short, sharp blow with the handle or a slow, strong swing which has be known to kill shamblers in a single hit. Like the crowbar it should never be used on drifter, however it is much more effective on banshees. The sledge hammer is incredibly effective against hulks due to its massive damage and will usually kill them in two hits so consider it when facing them. Also a very entertaining weapon to watch consider using on groups of shamblers to conserve ammo and impress. The sledgehammer is a very good barricade builder too as its secondary fire mode moves heavy objects quite easily. Handguns Pistol A pistol is a very basic weapon that shoots 9mm shells. A pistol magazine can hold 20 rounds, and can store 80 bullets in reserve. The pistol is the weakest ranged weapon, and arguably the simplest. However, its large ammo capacity makes it suitable for eroding meat walls. If used in the proper hands the pistol should be considered a main weapon against zombies of the weaker type (shamblers) due to their low health and slow speed. Also decent sniper if you are accurate enough. Another plus to this weapon is it's rate of fire, which can help you if you are about to be swarmed. Revolver The .357 Magnum Revolver fires .357 Magnum shells. Each shell does a large amount of damage. (Similar to the Rifle) The revolver has a capacity of 6 shells and can has two different modes of fire. Primary fire shoots slowly while secondary fire empties the cylinder much faster but at the cost of accuracy. The revolver is however a relatively inaccurate weapon anyways although highly sought after for its high firepower and one shot kills to the head. The secondary fire mode is however so inaccurate it should be limited to extreme close quarters combat only. Primary Shotgun A shotgun is classified as a primary weapon. It holds 8 rounds in one clip, and 24 rounds in reserve. Each round of a shotgun has 7 miniature bullets. These scattershot and deal massive damage. This makes the shotgun extremely effective at close range, but the damage dealt drops off with distance. The shotgun's main disadvantage is that shells must be reloaded one at a time, leaving the user vulnerable. Reloading can however be interrupted. Consider people with shotguns crowd control due to the spread and fire power of the weapon a shotgun in skilled hands could easily stem the tide of the undead. Ammunition for this weapon is very common so you usually dont have to worry about ammo most of the time. Rifle The Winchester Rifle occupies the primary weapons slot. It fires a .357 shell with high velocity doing incredible damage especially if a headshot is obtained. The rifle has a secondary function which zooms in helping the player to aim at targets. The rifle has a slow firing and reload speed which can put the operator in danger if he/she is close to zombies while using this weapon. The Weapon is especially useful against banshees. Its incredible accuracy comes at a price its very slow firing rate and incredibly slow reload rate may be the death of you. If you or anyone else obtains the rifle then their or youre job should be mainly a sniper role due to its accuracy and fire power. do not try to use this in cqc battles against a horde as they will usually force you to reload and you will be left helpless. Mac 11 The Mac 11 is one of the primary weapons for rotinaj, it holds 30 ammo in the gun and 60 additional rounds in the player's inventory. The Mac 11 does a light amount of damage but has an incredibly fast and accurate firing speed. If shot in bursts the Mac 11 can be useful, however if fired automatic it wastes ammo very quickly. Mac 11 is most effectively used for rapidly opening breaches through a shambler/drifter wall, or to kill those pesky hulks following you or a teammate. Consider the rate of ammunition the gun uses and the fact you can only carry two clips which makes the weapon one of the less popular weapons. Grenades Molotov The molotov is the only grenade-type weapon in zombie master, having its own weapons slot. It consists of a bottle filled with a highly-flammable liquid and a wick. After being lit, the molotov explodes on contact, lighting a small area on fire. The fire can ignite zombies and breakable props, so be careful you don't destroy your barricade accidentally. They are extremely effective against all zombie types. Also a useful makeshift barrier. Cut Weapons cut weapons are weapons that are not in the final version of the mod, only on the alpha and SDK tests Main article: http://zombiemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Cut_weapons Trivia The Pistol is based on a SIG P228 The Mac 10 is based on a Corp MAC11 The Revolver is based on a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taurus_Model_617 The Rifle is based on a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winchester_Model_1894 The Shotgun is based on a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Model_870 Sometimes, putting a Banshee on fire wtih the Molotov may cause the model to stand in a 'T' position because of the incomplete model.